helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Jewellery Banquet IV
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Help Matthew do some investigation! Objective Talk to Shatina: 0/1 Talk to Gedanh: 0/1 Talk to Brala: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Ivory Gemstone Fan x1 True Stunner x1 Transcript Story Chat 1 Expensive jewelry is always accompanied by stories of love and hate. And, the most amazing ones turn into legends. Rare jewels become more valuable because of that! Magda: Indeed! The crown that belongs to the king of the small country you mentioned- Matthew: Yes, but we have no idea whether or not those tales are true. So I need you to collect stories about gems that are told by the people of Finsel! Magda: I'll give it a try! Story Chat 2 Magda: Miss Shatina, has the Golden Mercenary Corps experienced many adventures before? Shatina: It's more like solving problems and leaving with money. Magda: Then have you heard of any stories about precious jewels? Shatina: Those... One time when we were about to overthrow the regime of a country... Magda: The Golden Mercenary Corps does that? Shatina: Do you want to listen or not?! Magda: I am! Shatina: The process went smoothly yet the regent wasn't willing to give us the scepter. It wasn't worth anything, but the diamond on it was so big the employer insisted we get it. Legend states that as long as the scepter doesn't break, the country won't fall. Magda: And then? Shatina: Later, we discovered the regent hid the diamond... Magda: Where? Shatina: In... Magda: Where?! Shatina: I don't think you should know. Magda: ...But why? Ah! Miss Shatina, please don't leave me! Story Chat 3 Gedanh: Miss Ellenstein, is there anything you want to buy today? Madga: No... You must have been to many places, correct? Gedanh: Of course! The Kangilas are always travelling! Magda: Have you heard of any legends about rare treasures? Gedanh: Rare treasures... No! Magda: Um... Gedanh: Ah, I just remembered! It's about the ice blue pearl. I don't know if you've seen it before. Magda: I haven't. Gedanh: In the past, when the earth and ocean hadn't been separated, the mermaids would go ashore to do business with humans. They used ice blue pearls as currency. But those were actually their tears. Since tears can't be separated from sea water, the god of mermaids allowed them to turn into pearls. But only true sadness would become those jewels. So, they exchanged things with their own sorrow. Magda: That's a story with your own personal touch. Gedanh: Do you really not want to buy anything? Story Chat 4 Brala: I-I haven't done anything bad today! Magda: ...But why do you look so nervous? Brala: I'm not! Magda: Well, do you know if Orens have any stories about gems? Brala: Hm... You mean those pretty little stones? My great-grandfather said gems were planted by goblins who live in the earth. And they're waiting for the gems to grow a little before harvesting. But the goblins have a bad memory and always forget where they put them. So the gems were taken away by humans. Magda: That's such an adorable story. Brala: What I said is real! Magda: Yes, yes. It's really cute! Story Chat 5 Magda: Here's what I found! Matthew: Let me have a look... That story about the regent and the diamond. I also don't think you want to know where it was hidden. Magda: Why do all of you say that?! I'm more curious now! Matthew: As for the Kangila and Oren, they do have some credible value. It's great to hear these interesting tales. Thank you, Miss Ellenstein. Category:Jewellery Adventure Event Category:Event Quests Category:Transcript